


Love You Something Terrible

by annewithab



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annewithab/pseuds/annewithab
Summary: A short reimagining of how Gilbert gifted Anne the pink enamel heart necklace.





	Love You Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Redhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/gifts).



> This is the second part of my secret Santa gift for Lil_Redhead <3 (title from Sink In by Amy Shark)

Gilbert Blythe stood idly by the refreshments table at the Redmond Christmas ball, fiddling nervously with a small organza bag in his coat pocket. 

The bag’s contents were of a sentimental sort, of course, but Gilbert knew the possible romantic implications behind the dainty pink enamel heart necklace that caught his eye mere weeks before Christmas. the memory of another pink heart he had offered a certain Anne Shirley in their schoolhouse days struck him hard. He just knew it was meant for her, and purchased it that very day. He prayed she wouldn’t think him forward, and that the pendant would not meet the same fate as its predecessor. 

He scanned the crowd until he spotted a flash of red hair and grinned, immediately setting off in her direction despite his nerves. Anne wore a pale green chiffon dress that he hadn’t seen before and briefly had the air knocked out of him. He regained his composure quickly, a skill he had no choice but to hone over all the years he’d known her. He wove his way through the swaying couples, dodging skirts and muttering apologies. When he finally reached her, she was intent on admiring the decor. 

“Anne-girl, you’re a vision,” he whispered in her ear. Anne gasped and spun around to face him, blushing madly. 

“Gilbert Blythe,” she shoved his arm playfully, “don’t sneak up on me!” Although she meant to chastise him her smile was radiant, and she took his hand. 

“But thank you,” she said bashfully. Before she could notice his own blush he swiftly slid her dance card from her wrist and laughed at Anne’s pathetic attempt to retrieve it. 

“How many dances have you saved for me, then?” Gilbert said cheekily. Anne snatched the card from him with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“And what makes you think you are worthy of more than one, Mr. Blythe?” She teased, a perfect auburn eyebrow quirked. He clutched his chest, feigning offense. 

“You’re prepared to make me beg, Anne? In front of all these people?” She rolled her big grey eyes and sighed, making a show of handing the card back to him. 

“Thank you, madam.” Gilbert took it eagerly and penciled his initials in next to three dances, and he looked up just in time to see Anne’s eyes widen. 

“Three! Someone is feeling rather bold this evening!”  
“Always,” he said with a wink. Gilbert offered her his arm, which she took with a smile and without a second thought. Their recent examinations had kept them apart for nearly a week, able only to spare a fleeting smile and wave when they did see one another. He had missed their easy banter. 

They made their way to the floor in preparation for their first dance, which was a waltz. It had been a while since he danced with her, since he held her this close, and he did not anticipate the effect it would have on him. His hand burned within hers, and her smile made his chest ache. She spun, giggling wildly, and Gilbert’s legs nearly gave. 

The dance ended and Anne squeezed his hand before sauntering away with her next partner. When she was out sight he released the breath he’d been holding and relaxed his shoulders. Keeping his feelings from her grew harder each day, and he knew if she kept looking at him like that and just all-around being so her, the dam would soon break. 

His hand once again sought the necklace in his pocket. He went over foolproof plan for the hundredth time, which was to simply escort her back to Patty’s Place, and give it to her there. 

He glanced over to find her dancing what must have been the most awkward polka in recent history with Charlie Sloane. She was smiling politely, but her eyes screamed ‘help me!’ He chuckled, but panic suddenly bubbled uncomfortably in his chest at the thought of the possibility his gift might evoke the same reaction. What if she hates the necklace? What if she thinks he’s teasing her? What if she thinks his intentions are romantic and is disgusted? What if-

“What have you got there?” His head snapped to the source of the voice and found Anne pointing to his pocketed hand.  
He withdrew it a touch too quickly, and the little bag dropped to the floor with a soft thump. Smooth. 

Anne bent to scoop it up before he had the chance. She laughed at his frown before extending it back to him. 

“Here you go,” she said, her tone gentle. He shook his head and sighed defeatedly, feeling the universe was rather against him. He had so hoped to make this moment more special...

“Open it.” He said, earning him a questioning look, but then she gasped with realization. 

“For me?” She beamed. He nodded and while she eagerly pulled the little drawstring bag open, he winced inwardly, preparing himself for her reaction. Anne dumped the necklace into the palm of her hand. His heart beat hard, as if it were trying to propel him to run. 

She held the pendant to the light and examined it closely, brows furrowed. Her silence set off an alarm in his brain and he scrambled to explain himself,

“I- I saw it in a shop window, and it reminded me of-“

“The candy heart,” she breathed, and when she looked at him she did so with glistening eyes. Although he hadn’t anticipated this kind of emotional response, he silently delighted in the fact she had not rejected it, or him, for that matter. 

She fisted the necklace and held it firmly to her chest and whispered, “I am undeserving.” 

He guffawed. “Nonsense! It’s not even new! There’s a prominent scratch on the back-“

“I meant of you, Gilbert.” His eyes softened at her words. How she, this woman he loved with his whole heart, who turned his world on its end, and changed him for the better, could believe herself undeserving of his friendship was outrageous. 

“Impossible,” he assured her firmly. He reached for her hand and gently uncurled the fingers that enclosed the necklace. 

“May I?” She hesitated, but eventually nodded, pulling her long her to the side. The sight of her bare shoulders dizzied him, his recovery skills were only good for so much. He latched the tiny clasp with a satisfying click and Anne turned, beaming with pride. 

“So, you like it?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it. Instead she replied by throwing her arms around him, disregarding their public setting. 

“More than anything, Gil!” She squeezed his shoulders tightly, and he sighed in relief. Too soon, she drew away and took both of his hands. He chuckled, allowing her to guide him to the center of the floor. 

The two of them swayed gently to soft violin music, and Anne smiled contentedly. To his astonishment, she moved to rest her head on his chest. Though he found their position most thrilling, Gilbert felt oddly at ease. He knew in that moment he could not yet tell her of his true feelings, if only because it might ruin the perfection they already had. 

He could wait. 

He could wait forever for her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as hecksinki :)


End file.
